Goodbye, Natsu
by NatsumiHyuuga
Summary: Bagaimana perasaanmu saat dikhianati oleh orang yang kau cintai? dan tak bisa menggapainya lagi?  apakah... kau akan merelakan nyawamu demi orang itu?  review! review!


Hi!

It's me! NatsumiHyuuga (^o^)/

It's my second fic. Hope you enjoy it! BTW, don't forget to review! ^^

Fairy Tail bukan punyaku, tapi Hiro Mashima

Warning! OOC

Seperti biasa, Magnolia Town selalu damai dan indah. Orang-orang pun menikmati hari yang indah ini.

Tapi tidak bagi seorang gadis.

Ya, gadis itu Lucy Heartfilia.

Ia merasa marah. SANGAT… MARAH. Wajah cantiknya tidak mencerminkan kegembiraannya, matanya menyimpan dendam 'kesumat' yang tak bisa tercurahkan pada apapun atau siapapun.

Lucy's POV

"…"

"Lu-lucy, kau ma…"

"diam kau"

"…"

Uuugh! Menyebalkan sekali laki-laki ini! Dari tadi ia tidak menyadari apa kesalahannya! Dia kira, aku akan memaafkannya seperti biasa, dan melupakannya dalam sehari? Konyol!

"Lucy, aku minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" Natsu meminta maaf padaku. Yah, bisa kulihat, ia sangat menyesal dan bersalah… Tapi, aku sangat terluka… aku belum ingin memaafkannya

"jadi kau tahu kesalahanmu? Setelah kau sakiti aku seperti ini, kau dengan mudahnya meminta maaf seolah-olah ini bukan masalah serius? Ka-kau… jahat-hiks- se-hiks-kali natsu, hiks!"

"Lu-lucy! Jangan menangis!"

"KALAU BEGITU, APA KAU INGAT KESALAHANMU?" aku tak bisa membendung amarahku. Sakit hati sekali rasanya…

"aku ingat, lucy…"

Flashback

"Lucy, bisakah kau menolongku?" Tanya Erza. "tentu, Erza! Apa yang bisa kubantu?" jawab Lucy sekaligus tanya. "Tolong belikan bunga daisy, mawar, serta roti. Oh, ya bunganya masing-masing 1 ikat, ya".

"Oke! Apa bunga-bunga serta roti ini untuk Master?" Lucy penasaran, untuk apa Erza meminta bunga serta roti. "ya, dia sedang sakit, aku ingin menjenguknya. Apa kau ingin ikut menjenguk, Lucy?". Lucy berpikir, memegang dagunya lagak orang cerdas. "hmm.. tampaknya hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut, Erza. Tapi aku akan membeli pesananmu"

"terima kasih, Lucy"

"yup!"

Sesampainya di toko bunga, Lucy segera membeli bunga-bunga pesanan Erza. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut merah muda.

'itu pasti Natsu' pikir Lucy. Natsu sudah menjadi pacarnya sejak 3 bulan lalu. Wajahnya memerah semerah rambut natsu.

Tapi tiba-tiba, raut wajah serta rona merah di pipinya menghilang. Lisanna ada di dekatnya, perlahan namun pasti, mereka…

Natsu berpelukan dan mencium Lisanna. Mereka tersenyum lembut satu sama lain. Dan itu benar-benar membuat Lucy cemburu. Tidak, ia marah, sedih, dan… TERKHIANATI.

Lucy segera berlari dari tempa itu dan kembali ke guild_. _Napasnya terengah-engah sesampainya di guild. Ia pucat pasi.

"ada apa, Lucy? Mmmm… mana bunga dan roti pesananku?" Erza heran, karena ia tidak melihat satupun barang pesanannya itu. Ia melihat wajah Lucy yang pucat dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah itu. Segera wajah Erza berubah menjadi serius. "Lucy, ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu. Sekarang." Perintah Erza.

"tidak ada apa-apa Erza. Aku baik-baik saja, kok!" Lucy tersenyum ceria. Namun ia memaksakannya.

"apa kau berbohong padaku, Lucy?"

"ti-tidak, Erza! Aku hanya merasa takut di depan toko bunga tadi, aku fobia bunga mawar! Ya! Benar, fobia mawar!" Erza tidak percaya, tapi tampaknya ia akan melepaskan masalah ini.

"baiklah, Lucy. Tapi jangan ragu untuk menceritakan masalah apapun padaku."

Back to the present

"aku tahu, Luce. Aku bersalah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku saat itu"

"aku… aku tidak tahu, harus memaafkanmu atau tidak, Natsu…"

"Lu-…" Natsu ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi segera ditepis oleh Lucy "Natsu… a-aku ingin kita menyudahi hubungan ini. Karena aku tahu, kau melakukannya karena kau benar-benar mencintai Lisanna. Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri bersamaku." Air matanya mengalir deras, tapi ia sempat menyinggungkan senyum di bibirnya itu.

"tinggalkan aku sendiri, Natsu."

"baiklah, Luce. Tapi, kumohon… jangan menjauh dariku". Lucy hanya diam.

Keesokan harinya

"Natsu, natsu!" teriak Mira. "ada apa, mira?" Jawab Natsu. 'perasaanku tidak enak.'

"Natsu, apa kau sudah mendengar kabar pagi ini?"

"kabar apa?"

"orang-orang Magnolia Town menemukan seseorang di Magnolia South Park yang mirip dengan Lucy! Natsu, lebih baik kau ke sana, dan cari tahu apa yang terjadi. A-aku.. aku punya firasat buruk akan hal ini" tukas Mira dengan cemas.

Natsu segera pergi ke Magnolia South Park. Seampainya di sana, ia melihat kerumunan orang.

Natsu's POV

'DEG!' 'DEG!' 'DEG!'

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Semoga firasat burukku tidak menjadi nyata.

"kasihan sekali…"

"ada apa ini? Bunuh diri, ya?"

Firasatku semakin kuat. Kakiku bergetar, mataku terpaku pada kerumunan orang di depanku. Lucy… semoga bukan kau…

Normal POV

Natsu menerobos kerumunan itu. Langkah demi langkah, detak jantungnya semakin kencang, semakin tak terkontrol. Keringat dingin mengucur di wajah tampannya itu.

Seketka itulah, saat ia berhasil ke tengah kerumunan…

"LUCY!" Matanya segera terbelalak. Kedua lututnya terjatuh ke tanah, bergetar tak karuan. Wajahnya pucat pasi… ia memeluk jenazah Lucy yang terbaring kaku. Menghapus busa putih dari ujung mulutnya. "L-lu-lucy… jangan… tinggalkan aku... JANGAAAAAAAN!"

Natsu menangis, ia berteriak. Ia merasa sakit yang luar biasa di hatinya. Kini, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa… Lucy telah pergi. Lucy-nya…

Selamat tinggal, Natsu…

Yeeey selesaii! Gimana? Natsu emang sengaja kubikin sebagai cowok yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Sorry ya Natsu's fan ^^;

REVIEW! Klo kalian review, aku bakalan senang! Iyeeeeey ^^


End file.
